


不要和陌生人说话

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	不要和陌生人说话

隔壁搬来了新邻居，吴世勋却一次都没见过，要不是看见搬家公司，恐怕得过好久才能知道，这时，距离新邻居入住已经过去整整一周，吴世勋只是愣了愣，便继续手里的活计——写书，具体点讲是给某家色情杂志社供稿。

社科系研究生毕业，满满一腔抱负势要成为享誉国际的优秀记者，可这个世界根本不给一个无背景的小人物提供机会，接连四处碰壁后，吴世勋的钱包和他本人通通陷入低谷，走投无路之时，大学里有过一面之缘的学长给他介绍了份工作，写色情小说，吴世勋下意识拒绝了，他想就是哪天真要穷到吃自己也不会把一肚子才华用到这种地方，可是他坚持不到一星期就妥协了——第三次躲开来催房租的房东，吴世勋咬咬牙给学长打了电话。

一开始着实别扭，对着电脑一整天一个字都写不出来，后来习惯了，可以面无表情敲下一整篇万字黄色小说，甚至有了最快记录——连续12个小时写下三万字。有时候写不出东西失眠了，他就觉着自己离彻底性冷淡的日子不远了。可不是吗，自慰次数大大减少，偶尔看一部小黄片也要等好久才能勃起。

敲下最后一个字，吴世勋抻直了胳膊腿，猫一般伸着懒腰，脑子盘算着还有哪些地方要修改、下一篇的题材以及晚饭吃什么，门铃突然响了。

他在这个城市没有太多朋友，更多的是点头之交，唯一的竹马和表弟远在故乡，介绍工作的学长上个月调去外地了，所以，谁会在工作日的下午三点按响他的门铃？

透过猫眼他瞧见一头波浪卷发，头发遮住侧脸，只能看清鼻尖和嘴唇。

“您找哪位？”

说话时，陌生人转了个身面对他。那是一张白净无暇的脸，化了淡妆，长睫毛在空气中翻飞，涂了口红的嘴慢慢张合，“您好，我是新来的邻居，我的手机找不到了，可以借您的座机用一下吗？”

即便他吴世勋再没见过世面，也天天从新闻里听到各类的诈骗术，这就让他遇上了？

陌生女人仿佛看出他的担心，微微蹙着眉，语气有些焦急的解释道：“我真的是您的邻居，不信您看。”

她边说边走回去用钥匙开了对面的门，吴世勋还是放不下戒备心——真不怪他多疑，马上年底了，各种坑蒙拐骗纷纷上线，他和他可怜的钱包还得过年呢。

“我真的不是骗子！”女人急切的向他解释，巴掌大的脸因为急促而涨得通红。

“啊啾！”女人抱歉的冲他抿嘴笑了笑，又裹紧身上的衣服。

这栋老式小楼地理位置并不好，背阴，穿堂风，隔三差五停电停水停暖气，要不是图房租便宜，吴世勋也不会忍气吞声这么久，他看着面前被风吹得通红的鼻尖，心下还是软了。

“座机还没缴费，你用手机打吧。”

他掏出手机递给陌生女人，那女人十分感激的望着他，连连道谢，亮晶晶的一双眼看得吴世勋心慌，他躲闪着，心里却好奇女人的眼影到底是珊瑚色还是橘色。

“请先不要挂电话。”女人一边说着将手机还给吴世勋，一边回去了对面。

细细的等候音从听筒钻出来，吴世勋开始整理他刚才的观察所得。作为靠写字吃饭的人，善于观察是必备条件，他闭上眼睛，陌生女人的仪表妆容在脑海里慢慢浮现。

高挑的身材，白色的绒毛拖鞋，珊瑚色的长袖连衣裙，橘色的丝巾缠着脖颈，半长的黑色波浪卷，微笑时右脸颊有酒窝，皮肤很白，白的近乎透明，还有什么来着？她五官长什么样？

吴世勋懵了，一分钟才看见的脸无论如何都想不起来，只有冷白色调的皮肤像被碰倒的颜料瓶，覆盖了五官，浸湿他全部记忆。

“喂，您好？您好？”

听筒传来女性特有的柔软语调，吴世勋还沉浸在自己是不是患了阿兹海默症的恐慌中，对面的门开了，他的新邻居握着被找到的手机一脸不明所以。

“托您的福，手机找到了。”

“哦……没什么，不用客气。”

“如果您不嫌弃的话，这是一点谢礼，请您收下。”新邻居递来一小袋糖炒栗子，她笑得腼腆，右脸颊浮现出酒窝，“搬来这么久也没跟您正式打招呼，我叫张艺星，艺术的艺，北斗星的星。”

他想，他大概是被那个酒窝操控了，向来认生的性格在新邻居面前消失无影，“吴世勋。”

“您好，吴先生。”

伸来面前的手白净无暇指缘整洁，带着若有似无的奶油味道，应该是护手霜吧，女人嘛，总是有一大堆这样那样的护肤品。

吴世勋停下敲击键盘的动作，再次对着自己那只被握过的手发愣，他鬼使神差举起来嗅着，奶油味道本就不浓，这半会儿早就散发干净了，但若是仔细闻，还是能闻见那么一丁点比针尖还细小的味道，这股味道沿着鼻腔经过喉管，被他吞进心里。

 

距离正式认识新邻居又过去几天，这几天时间里，吴世勋几乎一直坐在电脑前写他的稿子，关掉编辑发来的确认无误的邮件，他松了口气，一边活动僵硬的脖颈，一边起身去厨房找吃食。经过玄关他下意识看房门，随即又嘲笑自己——到底在期待什么啊……

几天前，新邻居说会送他一些老家寄来的番茄，但是门铃一直没响起过，并不是惦记那些蔬果，他只是想再看一眼那个酒窝。

真是被那句话说中了，越不常见的越想看个够。

大抵是执念太重，门铃终于在晚饭时间响了，吴世勋几乎是冲到玄关，开门前又琢磨会不会显得别有所图，他做了几个深呼吸，这才拧开门锁。

门外的确是新邻居，她今天没有穿珊瑚色的连衣裙，而是一身普通的家居服，波浪卷被扎成松散的鞭子垂在耳根，脖颈的丝巾换成choker，约莫两指宽，侧面有小小的蝴蝶结。

“吴先生，”朱唇轻启，柔软的语调堪比松软的棉花糖，“这是老家寄来的番茄，您收下吧。”

大小均匀个头饱满的番茄在纸盒里排的整齐，艳红表皮泛着光，看起来都好吃。

吴世勋倒也不客气，道过谢便收下了，他把纸盒抱在怀里，那股酸甜的味道沁人心脾。

“冒昧问一句，您在做饭吗？”

“怎么了？”

“好像……糊了……”

 

真是丢人死了，面前一锅他自己都形容不上来的玩意儿，吴世勋颓丧的想撞墙。

“吴先生不介意的话……上我家吃吧。”新邻居在他身后小心翼翼的问道，眼神却是相反，似乎很期待吴世勋能答应下来，“正好做了番茄肉酱意面，我一个人也吃不完。”

新鲜的番茄在细白手指下变为一锅番茄肉酱意面，会是什么味道呢？吴世勋想尝尝。

老房子格局本就窄小，他自己的狗窝他都懒得打理，只求整洁干净就好，所以在看见张艺星的窝以后他更颓丧了——暖黄灯光，布艺沙发，有可爱涂鸦的墙面，一个单身公寓硬是被张艺星布置的像新婚夫妇的温馨小窝。

吴世勋有些拘谨的坐在餐桌前，等着那边张艺星完成吞拿鱼沙拉，眼睛继续打量邻居家。这时候他才看清涂鸦的图案——某个很红的动漫角色，冲他笑得可爱，再仔细一看，连沙发上的抱枕也印着那个黄不溜秋的小动物。

外表端庄内心童真，吴世勋在心里总结过后开始冒粉色小泡泡，他很久没谈恋爱了，新邻居于他来说正是山里那一阵带着青草香的风。

视线飘到阳台，纯黑的立式钢琴露出一隅，盖子还没合上，琴谱打开着，看来他的新邻居还是个音乐爱好者。他一拍脑门，想起这两天时不时能听到细微的钢琴声，还以为黄色小说写多了出现幻觉，闹半天是他的新邻居在“烦”他，吴世勋心里那些粉色泡泡更多了。

“抱歉久等了。”

吞拿鱼沙拉和软甜软甜的语调被呈上来，吴世勋的肚子特没出息的响了，面前人抿着嘴悄悄笑他，他却一点不恼，只觉这笑容是全世界最可爱的笑。

这顿饭吃得不知今夕是何夕，千言万语汇成一句话：好吃到发光。可真要论发光，吴世勋更赞同对面那个人好看到发光，看着那个人像公主一般优雅的吃完一餐饭，他瞬间词穷了，念了十几年的书硬是用不上分毫。

半夜躺床上准备睡觉前，他满脑子仍是张艺星的酒窝，张艺星的下颌线，张艺星柔软的波浪卷，张艺星说起音乐时眉飞色舞的样子。

“可以弹一小段吗？”

他当时这样问来着，张艺星仍是那般腼腆的笑了，擦干净手上几滴苹果汁，走去阳台端端正正坐好。双手一上一下起伏间，流畅的乐曲化作了有形的白线，缓缓朝吴世勋飞来，绑住他的手腕，牵着他一步步走向新邻居旁边。

“……”

“什么？”一曲终了，吴世勋还沉浸在琴声和张艺星的侧脸中，对方问了什么一概没听见。

“我弹得不好，您见笑了。”

“没有没有，很好听，真——的很好听，”他又词穷了，可恨平时为了写作只看些没营养的东西，“这首曲子叫什么？”

“致爱丽丝，贝多芬写的致爱丽丝。”

吴世勋拉高被子盖过头顶，躲在黑暗里傻兮兮发笑，那首钢琴曲算是弹到他心里去了，他闭着眼小声哼着，又掀开被子，手在半空跟着节奏挥动，活灵活现的迷弟模样。

这哪里是致爱丽丝，根本是致吴世勋。

 

有了这一餐晚饭做开头，他和张艺星越来越熟络，搭伙吃饭从偶尔到天天，菜色也从做什么就吃什么到互相点菜，当然大部分时间是吴世勋点单，你真的不能指望拉面都做不好的人还能做出美味。相比之下，张艺星的厨艺总被吴世勋夸赞是五星酒店的级别，那人惯例是腼腆的笑着接受。张艺星的话似乎不多，更多时候是吴世勋在说她在听，像是撕开了零食袋子，吴世勋把他憋了许久的言辞通通倒给了张艺星。

“你是不是谈恋爱了？”编辑在电话里调侃他，“你最近的稿子太腻歪了。”

吴世勋也没急着否认，脸不红心不跳反问编辑是又怎样，他空窗期很久了，是该谈个女朋友了。

“对方一定是位高雅的美人吧？”

“您怎么知道？”

“如果是一般人又怎么会入你的眼？而且……还没追到手吧。”

成年人的世界就是这点不好，稍微藏不住便一眼被看穿。吴世勋在电话这头撇嘴，他倒是想追，可对方滴水不漏的态度着实很迷，他拿不定主意，不知该向前一步，还是维持现状。

拿上周末来说吧，他鼓足勇气约张艺星去看电影，对方难得对他的邀请犹豫，说是已经有安排了。毕竟才二十几岁还没混成社会的老油条，吴世勋当即就苦了神色，心里想的全在脸上表现出来，张艺星急忙道歉，说下次由她来请客看电影吃海鲜。

“你不用道歉，是我考虑不周，那……改天？”

“嗯。”新邻居点点头，嘴角挂着软乎乎的笑，这一笑，吴世勋那点苦闷便也就烟消云散了。

临出门前，张艺星问他上次送的番茄味道怎么样，味道怎么样？反正没你甜——他差点儿把这句话脱口而出，幸好张艺星的手机铃声拯救了他，对方抱歉的跟他笑笑，接起电话说着他听不懂的事情，应该是工作吧，说起来，他很少听张艺星说自己的事，提的最多的只有音乐，而那人是做什么的，老家又在哪里，他一概不知，但吴世勋并不介意，他想，他是和人谈恋爱，又不是和这些身外之物谈恋爱。

当他把这些告诉老家的表弟后，电话那端意外的沉默很久。

“你说那个人叫张艺星？”

“是啊，很好听吧。”

“哪个星？”

“北斗星的星。”

“……世勋，你一个人在外面要小心，做任何事之前切记想清楚。”

“我——知——道——你怎么比我妈还啰嗦，拜拜。”

 

爱情真是个好东西啊，能让人变得真诚，也能让一个聪明人沦为白痴。这道理，吴世勋要很久很久以后才会明白。

 

迷迷糊糊睡着了，睡到半夜被冷风冻醒，吴世勋慢腾腾起床去关窗户，走到窗边听见断断续续的钢琴声。这都几点了，他那位新邻居还没睡吗？吴世勋想了想，干脆把关一半的窗户又打开，坐在窗边听起了钢琴曲。似乎换了一首他没听过的，其实他也不确定听没听过，他不懂这些东西，但私心认为只要是张艺星弹得曲子一定是全世界最好听的，比如说那首致爱丽丝，彻底弹进他心里。

“啊啊——”钢琴曲被刺耳的女人尖叫打断。

艺星……

身体先于思考，吴世勋几乎飞奔去邻居家门前，咣咣咣的敲着门。

“艺星！艺星！”

“艺星你没事吧！你快开门！”

“艺星！！”

他贴着门仔细听屋内动静，却是一片死寂，乱七八糟的猜测一涌而上，心脏扑通扑通，跳得像擂鼓。

管不了那么多了。

吴世勋后退几步准备冲过去把门撞开，那边却已经开了一丝门缝，他脚下刹不住车，特没形象摔进张艺星家里，摔倒的时候他还在想，自己算不算身体力行滚到心上人身边。

 

“所以，是因为有老鼠？”吴世勋站在疑似老鼠出没的地方，悄悄揉着摔疼的胳膊肘，回头问张艺星。

“嗯，就在那儿。”

漂亮的女邻居躲在他身后，抓着他的衣服下摆，一脸惊恐给他指老鼠出没的地方。吴世勋悄悄瞄着那几根细白手指，心神荡漾。

“你别怕，有我在呢。”

他安抚性拍了拍张艺星的手（他发誓他绝对只是想安慰人），女邻居还是那副胆战心惊的模样，拿上目线跟他确认。

看着这对亮晶晶的上目线，吴世勋瞬间心空了，他清了清嗓子，说道：“不然你先去客厅等我？”

“不去，我怕。”

吴世勋要炸裂了，以前从未有过的、特别想保护谁、想把她捧在手心里护着的欲望犹如千军万马冲他杀来，马蹄铁踏过许久未经滋润的内心，扬起的灰尘在空中聚集成云，轰隆一声，开始下暴雨了。

他努力克制住想舌吻眼前小可怜的冲动，握紧对方的手，在阳台的犄角旮旯找起了老鼠。

忙活快半个小时，老鼠没找到，握着的手却越来越湿热，并且没有丝毫要挣脱的迹象。分明是冬至节气，两个人竟出了一手的汗，想想也是可笑。

“明天我去买几个捕鼠夹。”道别过后，吴世勋又这样补充道，“老房子都是这样，习惯就好了。”

对面仍是一张惨白小脸，恐怕被吓飞的魂还没飞回来，耷拉着脑袋，话也不多说一句，这更是激起吴世勋的保护欲。

“我……我可以……”张艺星欲言又止，一双眼睛不安的乱瞟，“我可以去您家借助一晚吗？”

“……”

“我没有别的意思！我就是……我就是……害怕……”说到最后，声音小的跟蚊子叫一样，头也垂得低，只隐隐能看见草莓色的耳朵尖。

“可以。”

他无处可发泄的保护欲终于把他淹没了。

 

回到家里又是一番推拉，两个人你让我我让你好半天，最终在吴世勋的强硬态度下，张艺星红着脸进了卧室——别想歪，他吴世勋还没有那个胆子霸王硬上弓。他缩在沙发上，瞧着那扇关紧的门，听着房间里悉悉索索的声音，整个人高兴的要从窗户飞出去。

这算又进一步吗？

算的吧。

有句话说的没错，上帝为你关上一扇门，但一定会为你打开一扇窗。他那扇满腔抱负的门被关上了，现在，他渴望感情的窗户终于开了。

墙上挂钟指针往前走了几格，吴世勋再次陷入睡眠。

梦里有混混沌沌的雾和拐来拐去的巷子，他拨开雾想走出迷宫一般的巷子，走了好久才看见模糊的身影，他拔腿就往前跑，然而那个身影也在跑，无论他跑得多快都追不上。转过最后一个拐角，视野豁然开朗，那个身影背对着他，他想走上前看个仔细，脚下却似乎被黏住，想张嘴问问，无奈什么声音都发不出来，耳边突然传来歌声，模糊的，分不清在唱着什么，更分不清是男是女，歌声逐渐变得扭曲刺耳，像用尖指甲刮玻璃，他捂住耳朵痛苦地缩成一团，可那些声音还在往他耳朵里钻，倏地，声音又停下了，换上一个温柔无比的语调，那语调他很熟悉，但想不起来在哪里听过。

“世勋啊，是我，你睁开眼睛看看啊，我回来了。”

他睁开眼睛了，他看见一张血肉模糊的脸，额头处凹陷，黑色的血染了白色的脑浆，一股接一股向外涌，可是嘴巴还在动还在笑，还在叫他的名字：世勋。

吴世勋是被吓醒的，他倒抽了口冷气猛地睁开眼睛，T恤湿透了，额角还在冒汗，顺着下巴滴滴答答，他慌忙环顾四周，看清是自己家的摆设才稍稍心安。

梦里的场景那么真实，那张可怖的脸几乎触手可及，他搓着脸，有些闹不明白好端端怎么做了噩梦，昨天晚上也没看鬼片啊——昨天晚上？他这时候才注意到卧室门大敞着，急火火连拖鞋都来不及穿便跑去卧室，床上干净的像从来没有人睡过，就连他邻居身上独有的奶油味道都没有，难道……借宿什么的是他在做梦？

“世勋？”软乎乎的声音在他身后响起，是穿着围裙，手上还端着两碗红豆粥的张艺星，“过来吃饭吧。”

不是做梦啊，好好，不是就好。

张艺星的手艺他不是没尝过，然而此刻他觉得眼前这碗再普通不过的红豆粥堪称世上最美味，可能是心境不同吧，面对着美丽大方——或许也喜欢他——这样好的邻居，就是一杯白开水他都能当成神仙水喝下。

“上次你说要看电影，我今天有时间了……”

吴世勋的反应速度前所未有的快，他急忙抽出还咬在嘴里的筷子尖，听着剧烈的心跳，看着张艺星逐渐变为粉红色的脸，想都没想便脱口而出：“好啊好啊，我们吃完早饭就去。”

邻居看了看他，抿了嘴角抿出一个浅浅酒窝，那酒窝像是有股吸力，吸着吴世勋，醉得不省人事。

“对了，你的电脑有新邮件。”

“啊？”吴世勋还沉醉在酒窝里呢，傻乎乎发出一个单音节。

“好像是你的编辑发来的，说是希望能加入新形式的play还是什么的，我也没仔细看。”

“哦——啊啊啊？？？”

“对不起对不起！我不是故意要看的，是它突然弹出来……

张艺星急红了脸颊跟他解释，他却一点都没听进去，满脑子只有一个想法——发了稿费一定要换新电脑，这台该死的破电脑的破功能……

而之所以这么说，是因为他还没向张艺星坦白自己的真实职业，只大概说给杂志社供稿，至于具体供的什么稿，他真没那么大的脸说。

好在关于要看哪部电影的讨论拯救了吴世勋，趁着张艺星回家换衣服的空档，他发了短信给编辑，大意是以后直接打电话跟他讲，别再发什么奇奇怪怪的邮件，那头编辑只回复了一个贱兮兮的表情，问他是不是已经追到新邻居，吴世勋对着手机翻了个白眼，正要回复，表弟的电话进来了。

“今天接电话倒挺快？”

“正在发短信啦~”

“心情不错？”

“还好吧~”

“约会？”

“嗯……差不多。”

“和哪个漂亮姑娘？”

“就是上次和你说的，张艺星啊。”

“……世勋，我去了趟我们以前念得高中——”

“可以走了吗？”

门口的人打断他表弟的话，确切来说，打断吴世勋继续听下去的欲望，他只留一句改天再说便匆忙挂了电话，跟失了所有魂魄似的，任由他那位邻居的一颦一笑牵动他所有神经，所有举动，所有思考能力，最后，变成一具牵线木偶。

 

电话被挂断后，都暻秀又打了几次，一开始还有等候音，到最后干脆不在服务区，他又看了看那本落灰的毕业纪念册，满心恐慌。

 

大概是工作日的原因吧，电影院并没有太过拥挤，吴世勋和张艺星并排站着，脑袋凑到一起研究手里的排片表，他们挨得很近，张艺星身上甜腻腻的奶油味道不停往他鼻腔里跑，吴世勋有些心不在焉。

“这部怎么样？”张艺星柔嫩的指尖停在某部片名之上，指甲泛着柔和光泽。

“好啊，你决定。”

“我决定啊？”

姑娘俏皮的和他眨眼睛，吴世勋看得愣了神，只会傻乎乎的点头。

“那就……这部？”

“嗯，好。”

“别我说什么你就好，你不看噢……”

涂了豆沙色唇膏的嘴巴微微嘟起，黑白分明的眼珠嗔怪的瞟了吴世勋一眼，后者立马腿软了——真是没出息透顶，这样在心里嫌弃自己，也不敢再去看那双明眸，他借口买票慌忙溜了。

“两张？”售票员再次确认。

“是的，两张。”吴世勋回答的同时扭头寻找张艺星的身影，那人立在广告牌前，神情专注的模样分外可爱。

“好，这是您的电影票，祝您观影愉快。”

 

那是一部喜剧电影，放映厅并没有多少人，他和张艺星坐在中间靠后的位置，一会儿笑得前仰后合，一会儿又为剧中人物的遭遇而心塞。

片子放到最后，张艺星转过头悄悄问他，如果有一天他与故人重逢会是什么心情。

什么心情？肯定是高兴，和失联多年的故人重逢难道不是命中注定的安排吗？

“是啊，是命中注定的安排。”

张艺星默默念叨他那句话，忽明忽暗的光如同星星在那张精致的脸上跳跃，吴世勋看着，好不喜欢。

电影停留在感人的结尾，吴世勋听见旁边细微的抽泣声，回头一看，张艺星用面巾纸捂着口鼻，长翘的睫毛上挂着亮晶晶的泪珠，他那点保护欲跟一堆棉花似的，瞬间着了起来，可是胆子仍然小的像处男，打算安慰的手停在半空，进也不敢退也不甘。

“走吧。”小可怜转头看他，眼角哭得红通通。

“妆都哭花了……”犹豫不决的手终是伸了出去，指腹轻轻揉着对方的眼角。

他的邻居并未躲开，反而像只猫一般，就着他的手掌轻轻蹭着，掌心满是如珍珠般温润的肌肤，又拿上目线跟他撒娇，一系列举动害得吴世勋心跳都少一拍。

“还不是怨你……”肌肤离开了手掌，张艺星蔫蔫的搓着面巾纸，“问你要看什么你也没意见，现在好了，选了这么难过的电影。”

面上冲他发脾气，语调却尽是软糯糯的撒娇，吴世勋丝毫不恼，他反而高兴，他觉着自己已经被区别对待了。

悄悄舔了舔虎牙，他握住那只柔荑，吐出的字词不能更温柔，“肚子饿不饿？我请你吃海鲜赔罪好不好？”

他知道张艺星喜欢吃虾蟹，果然，对方本是挺委屈的模样立刻变得明朗，抿着嘴角露着酒窝，冲他笑得甜美。

看吧，只有这样的人才能入了他的眼——温柔甜美，小猫一般跟他撒娇，身娇体柔，像吞下蓬松的草莓棉花糖。

 

从电影院出来便去了商场顶层的私房菜小馆，他的邻居真跟小猫一样，见着虾蟹就走不动了，却害怕鱼类，躲在吴世勋身后怎都不愿看一眼鱼缸里游来游去的活物，吴世勋什么想法都没有——他满心满眼只有这个女人太可爱了，可爱到他想把她揣在兜里谁都不给看，可是又担心捧在手里摔了含在嘴里化了，皱着眉头旁若无人的纠结好半晌。

这一餐饭像他们往常的每一餐一样，吴世勋说着，张艺星听着，换做谁来看都会认为这是一对热恋中的情侣，因为那样美好，美好的像是不存在。

“我们去游乐园好不好，我都没有去过。”他的邻居一边用吸管拨弄杯底的柠檬片，一边软糯糯同吴世勋撒娇。

没有不答应的道理，或者说张艺星的提议救了他一命——不想早回家，又不知道该去哪里。吴世勋笑弯了眼睛点点头，牵着张艺星的手直奔城郊游乐园。

去了他就后悔了。

张艺星是真的想玩那些游乐设施，而不是借口拖延和他的约会时间，也是，指不定只有他自己在自作多情呢。

“世勋——”那人坐在半空中的跳楼机，一边大喊一边冲他挥手。

吴世勋站在下面挥了挥手里兔耳发夹。刚才经过商店，张艺星一眼就看中那个发夹，试了又试，又拖着吴世勋问是兔耳的好看还是猫耳的好看，他脱口而出你戴哪个都好看，对面人悄悄红了耳朵尖，咬着下唇，狡黠又俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。

“这个给你。”那副猫耳的被塞进吴世勋怀里。

“这个给我。”兔耳的被张艺星戴在自己脑袋上。

白色的兔耳，黑色的头发，白色的皮肤，珊瑚色的连衣裙，那个人怎么看怎么像一幅画，吴世勋在脑海里替这幅画装了相框，这样，他或许能记一辈子。

“来，我们拍张照。”

吴世勋的手机被他的邻居要走，举过头顶，说着一、二、三，咔嚓，脑海里的画面变成了实物。

趁着张艺星去玩跳楼机，吴世勋把照片设置成屏保，又上传到INS，只配了两个表情符号——一只猫，一只兔子。

“世勋！”

隔着人群，张艺星一蹦一跳笑着向他挥手，然后拽紧她珊瑚色的小挎包，踩着三厘米的小高跟鞋，兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳冲他跑来，吴世勋一边高声叮嘱着慢点跑别摔了，一边转身进了旁边的饮料店。惯例一杯热可可一杯柠檬苏打，等候期间，张艺星也走进来，站在他身后冲他嘿嘿傻乐。

“还要玩哪个？”

“不玩了。”他的邻居小动物一般揉着困倦的双眼，“想回家。”

“好，一会儿就回家。”

“先生您好，请问柠檬汽水需要打包吗？”

“不用啊，现在就喝。”

“……好的，不打包。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

接过店员递来的饮料，吴世勋自然而然牵着张艺星的手离开了饮品店。

 

晚饭不是烛光晚餐，张艺星提议吃路边摊，同样的，吴世勋只有点头说好的份。手上拿着便利店买来的饭团，另一只手拎着关东煮，他空不出手去牵张艺星——别问他为什么这么执着，他只是太喜欢那双手而已，会勾魂似的，勾着吴世勋的魂。对面水汪汪的眼珠转了转，拿走关东煮，伸了那只白皙的手过去，吴世勋心下了然，弯着月牙眼笑了笑便捉来那只手塞进衣兜，两个人连体婴一样在华灯初上的傍晚压马路。

尽管冷风吹红了鼻尖与耳廓，可吴世勋心里是热的，手也是热的，热得他好像要融化掉，他的脸红通通，分不清是太热还是太兴奋。

“今天开心吗？”不想冷场，可想来想去只能问出这句话。

对方并不在意的样子，数着脚下的地砖一格一格的走，珊瑚色丝巾一角因动作飘来飘去，飘得吴世勋心猿意马。

“挺开心的，下次还出来玩吧。”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，心下得意，“好，那就……这周末？”

张艺星抬头哂笑他，“我可没有你那么闲，我好忙的。”

“你忙什么啊？”

“很多，忙着寻找故人，忙着久别重逢。”

那人回答的云里雾里，傻子都能听出来这是在告诉吴世勋别继续打听了，他好歹也是知趣的人，只点点头，便不再做声。

距离家已经很近了，张艺星那副柔软语调随着高跟鞋哒哒的声音再次响起，“世勋，你说真的存在久别重逢吗？”

这问题来的突兀，吴世勋想了想，说：“存在的吧，不然就不会有那么多久别重逢的故事了。”

“或许故事只是编出来的呢？”亮晶晶的上目线望过来，“我找了很久都找不到我想找的人。”

此时他们恰好走到灯光照不见的地方，张艺星的眼里雾蒙蒙一片，吴世勋突然想起那个噩梦，就是这样的无边无际的混沌，噩梦让他语塞，好半天回答不上对方的问题。

“不过也有可能是真的，你说是吧。”雾散了，略微下垂的眼睛再次被灯光照亮，对面仍是温柔的张艺星。

吴世勋抿紧嘴角捉过那只柔荑，重新放回温暖的衣兜，“就是真的，只要想，就能找到。”

那人低头笑笑，回握住他的手，十指紧扣，“世勋有没有遗憾没能再见一次的人？”

他这二十几年过得说不上多精彩，也并非那么平淡，就是满肚子才华用不到正道让他很挫败，除此之外，似乎没什么遗憾了，硬要说的话，恐怕只有写过色情小说这项比较遗憾了吧，毕竟是那么不光彩的事。

“嗯……没有了。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。”

旁边人不再追问，只转过头冲他神秘的笑笑，那笑容仍是温柔如水，吴世勋心里却隐隐发毛——噩梦里的嘴也是这样跟他笑。

“艺——”

“啊，下雨了。”

说话间，雨越下越大，裹着冷风，冻红了吴世勋的鼻尖和耳朵，他急忙伸手打算拦计程车回家，张艺星却拽回他的手，眨眨眼，说：“也不远了，我们跑回去吧。”

语毕，不容他反驳便拽着吴世勋在雨里奔跑起来。

下着雨的深冬夜晚在街上一边吹冷风一边狂奔并不是什么浪漫事情，吴世勋感觉他的脸都被冻僵了，不停吸溜鼻涕，可是跑在他前面的人似乎一点也不介意这些，时不时回头喊他跑快点再跑快点。黑色的波浪卷因奔跑的动作几乎要飞起来，奶油味道混进雨水的清香中，吴世勋心里着起了小火苗，火越烧越旺，烧得他本来冻僵的血管渐渐融化，他握了握拳，活动僵硬的手指，而后反手握紧张艺星的手，握的很紧，紧的分不开。

 

顶着寒风和雨水跑回家的样子别提多狼狈，两个人互相看了一眼，笑得特没形象。上楼梯的时候，张艺星在他前面兔子一样一阶一阶的蹦上去，嘴里哼着那首致爱丽丝，吴世勋也跟着轻轻哼，在他的观念里，这首曲子早就成为那个人的专属BGM，他是这样想的，如果，如果有那个可能，他希望能在他和张艺星的婚礼上用这首曲子。

吴世勋被自己的脑补搞得红了脸，一个人捂着脸嘿嘿傻乐，没注意前面张艺星已经转过身弯腰瞅他，他收不住脚，直直撞上豆沙色的唇。

对吴世勋来说，场面有些尴尬，一双手僵在半空，拿不定主意是要扣紧那人的后脑勺加深这个吻，还是装装正人君子推开对方。

张艺星替他做了决定。

她捧着吴世勋的脸，闭上眼睛，歪了些角度，开始捻磨吴世勋的嘴唇。

像吃下好大一口奶油蛋糕，他收不住要停下的想法，干脆任由这份冲动去了。他回应着张艺星的吻，探出舌尖细细舔弄丰满的下唇，即使唇膏古怪的味道也挡不住本身的甜腻，他越来越上瘾，搂紧那把纤细的腰，带着张艺星跌跌撞撞上楼，又纠缠不清一起撞在门上。

那人小小惊呼一声，他慌忙拉开些距离，揉着邻居被撞疼的地方，悄声问是不是撞疼了，张艺星没回答他，只挑起眉毛舔着嘴唇跟他笑，像极了没人管的小野猫，他再也按捺不住，急切的去啃咬，似是把一腔爱意全部倾泻给对方，不管对方愿不愿意接受，他就要在这一刻给出去。

头顶的声控灯灭了，张艺星跟只兔子一样躲在他怀里，揪着他的衣服跟他撒娇，“我害怕……”

上帝可真是大发慈悲，让他遇上这么可爱的人。

吴世勋那颗心饱涨得像气球，他揽紧对面人的肩膀，嘴巴贴着耳朵说：“别怕，我在这儿啊。”

他一边说一边拍了拍手，声控灯重新亮起来，怀里的人抬头看他，上目线满是亮亮的光，吴世勋这次没有犹豫和害怕，他低头吻了上去。

他觉着自己在吃蛋糕，张艺星就是那块奶油小蛋糕，甜味涂满他的嘴巴，却不感到腻歪，反而上瘾，怎么都吃不够一样，黏着张艺星的嘴不停索取，直搅得口水存不住，喉咙发出小动物般的呜咽声。

吴世勋满脑子只有一个想法：把这人按到床上干得她连呼吸都忘了，只会一个劲求他干死自己。

欲望上头，一双手开始不老实，撩起连衣裙的下摆，顺着大腿一路摸上去，慢慢揉捏腰肢部位细腻的皮肤，大概是碰到什么痒痒的部位，被吻着的嘴笑得轻俏，吴世勋的欲望更加高涨了，他扣紧张艺星的后脑勺加深这个吻，又用早就勃起的下体撞着张艺星，十足十的求偶行为。怀里人却在这时候推开了吴世勋，她急促的喘着气，原本白嫩的脸通红，一双下垂眼水汪汪，激的吴世勋愈加精虫上脑。

“我今天很累了……”

欲擒故纵。吴世勋当然明白，他也不急于这一时，浅浅啄了啄对面的嘴唇便松开张艺星。

“那你早点休息。”

被吻得红肿的嘴上扬小小弧度，嘴角的酒窝便露出来了，脑子里倏地闪过一个画面，画面与眼前景象开始融合，最终，脑子里的景象变为某个阳光明媚的下午，他说了句什么，一直侧对他的人回过头来，先是诧异，而后像这般温柔的笑起来，笑着笑着那张嘴开始说话，他什么都听不见，只看见黑色的血从嘴巴里涌出，和那晚噩梦看见的血一模一样。

“晚安，世勋。”

道别的话把吴世勋从幻想里叫醒，眼前哪有什么流着血的嘴巴，只有张艺星莫名其妙的眼神，他尴尬的揉了揉鼻尖，点点头说：“嗯，晚安。”

 

回到家惯例查看邮件短信，平时不爱说话的表弟破天荒发了好几条，无一例外都是叮嘱他要小心，最后一条又说过几天会来一趟，吴世勋有些无奈，他又不是三岁的小孩子，好人坏人还是分得清的，邮件是编辑发来的，说是另一个供稿人临时开了天窗，希望他能帮忙再交一篇稿子。看到这儿吴世勋彻底没脾气了，三天后就是杂志社的截稿时间，现在突然要他再交一篇稿子那不是要了他的命！当即回短信拒绝，那边回复也不慢，只有一句话：稿费翻倍。

这个世界上谁跟钱过不去啊，他吴世勋不是圣人，钱当然越多越好。还记得以前念书时候有同学私下议论他清高，没想到如今也变成了为五斗米折腰的人，可吴世勋并不在乎，这个烂透的社会不允许他实现自己的理想，那他就把这个社会的油水刮净好了，这是该他的。

想是这样想，可是该写什么呢？玩了一天脑子空空——玩？对啊，怎么才想到。趁着思路还在，他连忙打开电脑记下大纲。

他的故事是这样的：暧昧期的男人和女人去游乐园约会，在鬼屋的时候，女人被吓得不停哭，男人柔声细语的安慰她，气氛催化了欲望，两人躲在窗帘后面打炮，一炮定情，从此两人过着没羞没臊的生活。

吴世勋想起编辑调侃他的话——你写的东西越来越腻歪了。

嘁，腻歪就腻歪吧，他乐意，过段时间他还要重新找工作呢，他要找一份好的工作，让张艺星对他刮目相看。

陷入爱情里的人是卑微的，吴世勋觉着这话有歧义，卑微是因为想给对方展示自己最好的一面，想让对方知道，我是配的上你的。现在，他想让张艺星知道的就是这些。

 

然而现实还是比较骨感。

片刻前眼看要吃到嘴里却被推开，虽然知道是欲擒故纵，可得不到纾解的欲望把吴世勋憋得难受，恰巧写到细节部分，男人是如何进入女人紧致潮热的内里，如何用顶端撬开子宫口，又是如何说着那些下流的荤话。吴世勋脑子里关于女主角的想象全部都是张艺星的脸，他想象着张艺星在他身下婉转呻吟的模样，跟他撒娇求他再快点的模样，自然还有为他口交吞下精液的模样，然后他可耻的硬了。

吴世勋揪开裤子，他的小兄弟精神异常矍铄，就等他临幸了。到底是二十几岁的人，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑啊，他也不紧张，大方伸了手进去开始抚慰他的老二。

性行为总是要伴着性幻想的，现在吴世勋的脑子里全是张艺星，赤身裸体的张艺星在他的床上敞开四肢，修长白净的双腿摆出M字形，又因为害羞而咬着手指，胸前软肉被胳膊压得有些变形，隐隐能看见涨红的乳尖，衬着他白皙皮肤，好看的像一朵白芙蓉，而最好看的还是腿间那处隐秘部位，毛发稀疏，肉唇被他舔的泛了水光，肉洞里发了情，像张嘴似的流口水。估计里面已经痒得不行了，那人把双腿打开到极致，红着脸说快点进来，他当然不会放过，扶着自己那根硬热的东西一寸一寸挺进去，他的东西尺寸可观，肉洞很辛苦的才吞下整根，整根没入后，被撕裂的痛感困扰着张艺星，她不受控制不停夹紧，吴世勋不得不吻着她哄她放松，一边又悄悄挺动下体，肉洞终于开始放松，而且因为他的进出开始分泌体液，有了体液的润滑，进出更加顺利，甚至还带了咕啾咕啾的声音，那声音听起来好羞耻，张艺星抓了枕头盖在脸上，他觉得这人太可爱了，这样想着嘴巴也冒了荤话，无外乎哄那人叫出来，他说，他喜欢听她叫，像唱歌一样很好听，那人渐渐抛却羞耻心，叫的像荡妇，但嗓音仍然甜美，唱着温柔的颂歌。

一阵呼吸困难，吴世勋射了，他看着一手的白浊出神，思绪还停留在幻想中的张艺星搂紧他软着嗓子喊他世勋。他不知道是不是接触太多，幻想里的声音那么真实，似乎就真真切切的响在他耳边。

“世勋……”

对，就是这样的声音。

“谁！”

他猛地站起来带倒椅子，可是空旷的房间只有椅子磕碰地板的声音，是听错了吧——

“世勋。”

没有听错。

“世勋。”

啪嗒，啪嗒，冷汗顺着他下巴滑落，只有他的房间哪里来的第二个人。

“世勋。”

窗外的雨似乎又大了些，卷着风敲着他的窗户，咚，咚，咚，停一会儿，咚，咚，咚。吴世勋像被这声音钉在原地，他迈不开脚去看看到底是幻觉还是真的有什么，他只能任由声音干扰他。

“世勋、世勋……”

别喊了，求你了，他捂住耳朵痛苦地蹲在地上，但那声音无孔不入，从他的指缝间穿过，敲击他的鼓膜。

或许是恳求有用了吧，那声音果然停下来，他仍然缩在原地，只有眼睛小心翼翼环视四周。房间静悄悄的，风声都听不见，难道……刚才又是幻觉？

他起身在屋内绕了一圈查看，什么诡异迹象都没有。吴世勋松了口气，后背凉飕飕黏糊糊出了不少汗，他摆好椅子重新坐回电脑跟前，打算写完这一段就去洗澡睡觉。电脑屏幕早已暗下去，他点了几下鼠标，屏幕渐渐亮起。

这……这……

原本的写作软件界面不见了，被一张无限放大的照片取代，照片上只有半张脸，恰好是下半张，是的，有嘴巴的下半张，那张嘴唇形姣好，唇角微微上扬，以致右脸颊现出小小酒窝。

吴世勋听不见自己的心跳和呼吸了，灵魂仿佛被抽走，他定格一般定在电脑前——他认得这张嘴，不，他不仅认得，他还熟悉的很，那不正是——

“世勋。”

照片里的嘴动了，先是打开一些，而后微微嘟起，吴世勋就算听不见也能看明白这张嘴在说什么，他手忙脚乱去拔电源线，连接线板都被他扔的远远地，可是屏幕仍亮着，那张嘴仍动着，仍说两个字：世勋。

他想尖叫求救，可是喉咙好像被掐死，一点声音都发不出来，他不想再看，可是眼球挪动不了分毫，似乎有谁扳着他的脑袋逼迫他看清眼前一切，的确，他看清了，他看见一股一股黑色的血从嘴巴涌出，溢满整张屏幕，屏幕装不下了，又从屏幕内溢出来，那些黑色的血像有自己的意识，它们组成了一只手，散着恶臭的手，那手冲吴世勋而来，沿着他脖颈向上攀爬，一下一下抚着他的脸，恶臭和黏糊糊的感觉令他几欲呕吐，手又回到他的脖颈，细细抚摸颈侧的大动脉。

“世勋，我回来了……”

“世勋，有没有想我啊……”

话音还没落，那只手猛然掐住他脖颈，他听见骨头碎裂的声音，听见自己胸腔发出破风箱的声音，听见那张嘴说：“世勋，我好喜欢你……”

他浑身一震，突然从电脑桌上弹起来，外面天早已大亮，阳光穿透窗帘斜斜照在地上。

是睡着做梦了吗？

全身上下摸个遍，该在的都在，电脑屏幕依旧是写作软件的界面，桌上干干净净，根本没有血啊手啊的，他又慌忙跑去洗手间照镜子，脖颈也没有什么黑手印，就是脸色不太好，眼底泛着青。

看来真的是做梦，前辈们说的没错，黄色小说写多了果然容易多梦，可怎么着都应该是春梦啊，怎么到他这儿就成了噩梦，吴世勋咬着指甲想不通，最终归结为睡觉姿势不对，他耸了耸肩，打开水龙头准备好好泡个热水澡。

“啊！！！！！”

女人的尖叫声重新拽紧吴世勋的神经，他胡乱套上衣服，鞋子也来不及穿，赤着脚跑去邻居家。

邻居家的门大敞着，吴世勋心里咯噔一声，蹑手蹑脚进了门，“艺星？”

没人回答他，房间整洁，不像进了贼，可是人呢？

“艺星？”

“我在这儿。”

毫无感情的声音在吴世勋身后响起，他还来不及反应后脑勺便一阵剧痛，失去意识之前，他隐隐看见了噩梦里的嘴。

 

这间卧室的窗帘很厚重，大约三层，以致阳光无法穿透进来，更别说冬季本就不强烈的日光，于是屋子里很黑，只有床头小灯亮着，灯光是暖黄色的，几束灯罩收不拢的光跳去床上人的脸颊，将他原本锋利的下颌线变得柔和，连同眼眉鼻梁，温柔如一捧泉水。

一只白皙的手伸过来调暗灯光，然后有些紧张抚着那张脸，手的动作也很温柔，如同对待易碎品，如果你能看到手的主人，那你一定会被他眼里的温柔所震慑，你会赌上一生的经历来发誓从未见过如此温柔的眼神，包含了你所能想象的以及你根本想象不到的爱意，你会这么猜：如果你动了床上人哪怕半根头发，他都会与你拼命，可实际上不只是这样，因为爱这种东西太隐晦太高深莫测了，就连本人也想象不到这份爱意究竟有多深厚。

手的主人站起身，老旧的床垫发出嘎吱的声音，他走向床尾正对的唱片机，咬着下唇选了半天才选好一张CD，播放键被按下，柔缓的女高音从音箱里流出，他闭上眼，手跟随歌曲的节拍轻轻挥着，他也是学过音乐的，灵敏的耳朵分析乐曲结构，一首歌唱到中间，他对谱子已经有了大概印象。以前有人夸他天生就应该做这行，可只有他自己知道他付出了多少努力才跟上别人的步伐，然后，又有人跟他说，所以你得到了现在的一切，他愣住了，因为从来没人这样跟他说过，每个人都在说你要很努力才能得到你想要的，可只有那个人跟他说，现在这些就是你用你的努力换来的，而且很值得。

“唔……”

困兽一般的哀鸣将他从回忆中叫醒，他转过身，床上的人已经醒过来。

“你醒了？”

面前的人大概很痛苦，眉头紧皱，双眼半眯，试图看清到底发生了什么，然后他看清了，他看见自己浑身赤裸，双手双脚被绳索捆缚，手腕脚踝也破皮了，红肿一圈渗着血，他想开口询问到底发生了什么，然而半个字都说不出来，只能可怜的发出气音，他胡乱扭动着，脖颈传来一阵刺痛，透过床边的穿衣镜，他看见纱布将脖颈缠了厚实一圈，隐隐渗了血丝。

“你别怕，我只是把你的声带割了。”

他惊恐的睁大双眼，不敢置信看着眼前人。

“我不会伤害你的，我发誓。”

这个人向他走来，重新坐在他旁边，他闻不到原本甜美的奶油味道。

“很想知道我是谁，是吗？”这个人仍然温柔，眼睛里却一片死寂。

他喘着粗气点头。

“哼，”一声轻蔑的笑飞入耳朵，“不过七年，你忘得可真干净，吴，世，勋。”

他不久前才吻过的嘴吐着冰一样冷的话，七年？什么七年？这个人在说什么？

“也对，那天见你对那首致爱丽丝毫无反应，我就知道你全都忘了，是啊，我们本来就不算认识，忘了也是正常。”

这个人絮絮叨叨说着，站起身后退了两步，那双白皙的手解开了捆着脖颈的丝巾，他看见喉咙凸起的喉结，手伸到背后拉开拉链，珊瑚色的连衣裙掉在脚边，他看见平坦的胸膛，手停在腰胯拽下内裤，他看见和他一样的男性器官，最后，黑色的波浪卷被摘掉，他看见半长的黑色头发在空中乱翘，发梢微卷。

“想起来了吗？”化了淡妆的脸凑过来，他终于看清眼影是什么颜色，是珊瑚色，日出时的珊瑚色，“那就再给你一点提示，XX高中五十周年校庆。”

瞳孔骤然收缩，他说不出话，只惨白这一张脸，嘴唇抖索着描绘那三个字——张，艺，兴。

 

七年前。

由于是五十周年校庆，他们这届高三生破例被允许参加。班里同学兴奋的商讨表演节目，只有吴世勋埋头复习，他不太喜欢集体活动，更喜欢跑到电视上都没见过的地方走走看看。

教室里太吵了，卷子实在写不下去，吴世勋干脆扔了笔一个人跑到操场闲逛，然而操场聚满了排练舞蹈的人群，脚底拐了弯拐去新修的教学楼。这栋楼不高，三层，大部分安排给音乐舞蹈等课程，剩下几间是年轻教师的宿舍。他在空旷的走廊里闲逛，想找个空教室打盹，乱窜的脚步被一阵钢琴声拦住，他循声而去，音乐教室的钢琴前有个陌生人。

张艺兴弹了一半的致爱丽丝被身后推门声打断，他回头看见一个身穿制服的男孩子，男孩子高大清瘦，脸上的表情有些冷漠，胸前校牌写着几个字——高三A班吴世勋。两人愣了好半天才想起打招呼做自我介绍，男孩子在听到他是某所名牌大学的学生后露出些许羡慕神情，他这才发现男孩子的眉眼并不是看上去那样凌厉，笑着的时候会变成月牙形状。 

“你刚才弹得什么曲子？”

“致爱丽丝，贝多芬的致爱丽丝。”

“哦……你弹得挺好听的。”张艺兴知道这不过是应付场面的夸奖，可是男孩子跟他说话的样子太好看了，他倏地红了脸，抿紧了嘴巴，嘴角一个浅浅酒窝。

这回轮到吴世勋蒙圈了，他没说什么损人的话啊，干嘛这种表情。

眼看没有话题可聊，吴世勋也知趣，冲那人点点头便离开了音乐教室，张艺兴站在窗户前看男孩子逐渐消失的背影，莫名有些失落。

 

再次见面时距离校庆还有三天，作为优秀毕业生的校友，张艺兴自然在表演名单上，这也是他最近频繁出现在学校的原因，然而再没见过吴世勋，也是，高三生很忙，那天能遇见不过是意外而已。他踱去音乐教室打算再练习几遍，推开门，钢琴前坐着熟悉的身影。

“吴世勋？”

男孩子循声回头，惊讶过后露出小虎牙冲他笑，“学长来了。”

张艺兴走过去坐好，他闻见男孩子身上好闻的味道，有点像雨后空气。

“又逃课？”

“嘿嘿。”

谈话间，双手开始在琴键上飞舞。贝多芬的致爱丽丝他弹过很多遍了，但不知道为什么今天总是弹错音，又一次想不起来是该弹黑键还是白键之后，张艺兴垂头丧气的低下脑袋，嘟着嘴也不说话。

“怎么不弹了？”

“弹不好。”

“可我觉得你挺厉害的。”男孩子认真的表情不像在敷衍他，“真的很厉害，你看啊，钢琴只有88个琴键，却能组成几百几千首复杂的乐曲，然后人们把它们演奏出来，你说厉不厉害？”

“那也只是别人，不是我。”并不是张艺兴谦虚，他的天资总比别人差一些，别人练习几十遍，他要练习几百遍。

吴世勋没有接他的话，而是抿紧嘴巴看了他好半晌，然后伸出手说道；“手。”

“啊？”

“你的手。”

见他还是无动于衷，吴世勋干脆捉过那只攥成拳头的手，将手指一根根掰开，仔细瞧着，张艺兴被他瞧得不自在，正要抽回来，男孩子却说话了，“你的指腹生了茧，如果你不厉害，怎么会有这么厚的茧？”

张艺兴听见他的心脏叫嚣着要蹦出嗓子眼，攥紧了被吴世勋握过的手，像是要把那点温度攥进骨头里。

“别人都说我笨……”

“笨鸟才会先飞。”

下午三点的阳光角度正好，将吴世勋的脸嵌上一层柔光，张艺兴看的愣住了，脑子里有个声音跟他说，他生活的希望终于来了。

一阵音乐打断这点静谧，他猛地收回目光，不安的搓着手，那边吴世勋也突然站起来，大呼小叫“练习册还没写完惨了惨了要被骂了”，长腿迈开步子就往教室跑。

“你小心点！”

“知道啦——”

回音响彻外面的走廊，声波慢慢扩散开来，一直散到他心里。

 

校庆那天，张艺兴一眼就看见台下的吴世勋，男孩子笑得露出了虎牙，见他上台便举高了手挥，等候时的紧张被这样的笑容冲淡了，张艺兴闭上眼做了几次深呼吸，双手放好，一曲致爱丽丝缓缓响起。

出了礼堂后门，张艺兴一眼就看见坐在石阶上的吴世勋，男孩子背对他，深秋不算强烈的阳光为男孩子镶上一层淡金色轮廓，配着男孩子挺拔的身形，如同美术系那些雕像，张艺兴不忍心打断这幅好画面，愣是看了十分钟才悄悄走过去。

“怎么不继续看节目了？”

男孩子见是他，向旁边挪了挪，请他坐下，“没意思。”

“什么有意思？”

“嗯……不知道。”男孩子低头抠着手指甲，他们挨得很近，张艺兴可以看清男孩子脸上细小的绒毛。

“你都高三了，还找不到有意思的事？”

“又不是大三。”

“臭小子你是在说我吗？”他佯装生气。

吴世勋回头冲他嘿嘿一笑，能看见尖尖虎牙，像极了顽皮的小奶狗，“学长找到有意思的事了吗？”

有意思？他从小就被父母洗脑要学好音乐学好钢琴，父母未能完成的心愿悉数压在他身上，久而久之，也就变得不厌烦了，反而有些喜欢音乐。

“有意思的事情倒没找到，就是有个梦想。”

“什么梦想？”男孩子凑近了些，一脸好奇模样。

面前突然放大的五官害得张艺兴措手不及，他慌忙躲开男孩子的视线，又刨着头发掩盖发热的耳尖，“我想……我想给我喜欢的人写一首他喜欢的曲子。”

“哦~~~学长恋爱了。”

他差点被口水呛着，推开男孩子毛绒绒的脑袋，笑骂道：“去去去，小孩子别乱打听。”

“明年四月我就19岁了，我成年了！”

……成年也是小孩子。

“好吧，请问已经成年的吴先生找到有意思的事了吗？”

“找到了！”男孩子扬起下巴，好不得意的模样，“我要变成像学长一样厉害的人。”

“你也要学音乐？”

“不是啦，我是说像学长这样，为了什么而去努力。”

“努力可不一定会得到回报。”因为这个社会太现实了。

“怎么不会？”男孩子瞪圆了眼睛同他辩驳，“学长现在有的就是用你的努力换来的，而且我相信只要努力去追求一定会得到回报。”

阳光又偏了些角度，恰好笼罩男孩子的脸庞，他原本凌厉的线条变得柔和，如一捧泉水，而他笑着的模样又是一把火，煮沸了张艺兴心里的死水，死水变为活水，浇灌心底干裂的土地，土地上开出了白色的小花，他脑子里蹦出一个不切实际的想法——他想把这朵花送给吴世勋。

这想法越来越明确，它长出了爪子，扼住他的喉咙，哄着他逼着他把不切实际变为现实。

他吻了吴世勋。

男孩子的嘴唇染了冷风的清冷，凉凉的，但又像花瓣一般柔软，他控制不住，伸了舌头舔舐。然后，便狠狠地被推开。

男孩子站在几米开外，厌恶的擦着嘴唇，嘴角都被擦得通红，看他的眼神仿佛在看什么恶心至极的东西。

“学长你是不是误会什么了？”

“我……我没有……我……”他百口莫辩。

最后的画面是男孩子转身就走，徒留他一人站在夕阳里一动不动，而男孩子的背影被水洇湿，模糊的连轮廓都看不清。

 

“怎么样，想起来了吗？”张艺兴的脸上是与那日截然不同的表情，似乎说的并不是他自己的事情。

吴世勋仍无法把眼前的人与七年前的人重叠在一起，或许他真的忘了这段小插曲。

脖颈的伤口越来越疼，他一句话都说不出来，他想问张艺兴如果是报复为什么要等这么久，那人估计早就猜到他要说什么，嘴角挂着冷笑，冰冷的手掌捂住他的嘴。

“别跟我废话，就是因为不想听你说话才把你的声带割了，你只要听我说就好了。”

张艺兴向后退了一步，小小台灯照不见他，唯独声音明确。

“这些是你知道的，现在就讲讲你不知道的。”

“等我讲完，我会带你走的。”

 

回家之后，张艺兴越想越不对味，骨子里天生的不甘心命令他要找机会去解释清楚。去学校找过吴世勋几次，那人要么不见他要么干脆消失，他钻了牛角尖，打听到男孩子上补习班的地址，他急匆匆跑去，却看见吴世勋和他不认识的女孩子坐在咖啡厅，两个人有说有笑吃着晚餐。吴世勋面前是一盘番茄肉酱意面，对，男孩子跟他说过喜欢吃番茄肉酱意面，他还特地去学，对面的女孩子笑起来那样甜美，像刚煮好的草莓酱，软糯糯看着吴世勋，小声跟他撒娇。

“喂，别看了。”几个人走过来围住张艺兴，打头那个脸上是跟吴世勋一样的厌恶表情，“你是狗皮膏药吗？天天缠着世勋。”

“我——”

“同性恋是吧，恶心死了。”

张艺兴被逼到角落，那几个人看着就不是善茬，他把书包紧紧抱在怀里做出防御姿势，为首那个看他这副模样也没了欺负的欲望，或者说，恶心他恶心的碰都不想碰。

“今天放过你，再有下次就不是这样了。”

那人故意用力撞他，他被撞倒在地，包里的东西也散的到处都是。如果这时候有行人路过，一定会看见一个瘦弱的人蹲在地上缩成一团，默不作声捡拾被踩脏的乐谱，实际上有人看见了，但是他们觉得这与他们无关，最多好奇的看一眼，然后继续做个陌生人。

之后，张艺兴回了学校，做回那个不爱说话的音乐生。

临近期末，课业变得繁重，张艺兴没空去想那些乱七八糟的事情了，成日两点一线，不是在练习室，就是在宿舍写下一张又一张的曲谱。

写下最后一个音符，张艺兴活动着酸痛的肩膀，出了寝室打算随便吃些路边摊。楼下的布告栏围了不少人，他也好奇的走过去看，那些人见他过来，纷纷自动让出一条路，还有一些一边看他一边小声议论，还闹不清到底怎么回事，抬眼就看见布告栏上贴了几张熟悉的纸张。

学校发的空白五线谱在左下角有各班级专属标志，张艺兴一眼就认出那个标志属于他的班级，标志旁边是他的手写学号，五线谱上并没有音符，而是很多断断续续的笔迹。

To Sehun……

你喜欢这首曲子吗……

那天我真的不是故意的，我就是喜欢你……

你能不能不要讨厌我……

……

……

……

还有很多他说不出来只能写出来的或表白或道歉的话，在布告栏的正中间最显眼的位置是几张相片，其中一张恰好拍到他亲吻吴世勋的那一刻，看不清吴世勋，只能看清他嘟起的嘴，被推开后因为诧异而微微张开，还有说不出话抿紧的样子。

“同性恋啊……”

“哈哈，会得艾滋吗？”

“说不定哦，亲一下就会得。”

“好恶心……”

偌大的空地挤满了学生，可张艺兴仍觉得自己站在一望无际的荒原上，平底吹起了风，风刮得很猛，卷着石子不停砸向他，他感觉不到疼，因为全身的血液与神经被这几张纸摧毁了，他变成没有灵魂的木偶，任由刀子一般的流言蜚语将他割得鲜血淋漓，他抬头看了看，不过下午三点的时间，天却黑的没有一丝光，他犹如堕入地狱。

 

[一段H](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006d6FSejw1fb3fdkz1bpj30c82j0h4f.jpg)

 

这个暖冬终于下了第一场雪，天也黑透了。雪落在树梢，在黑透的天空下莹莹发光，黑色沿着窗户缝爬进来，吞噬了灯光，吞噬了吴世勋，唯独身上的张艺兴是白色的，和外面的雪一样，也和他七年前初次见到时一样，白的近乎透明。

 

“嘀——我是世勋，我现在不在家，可以打我手机，但我建议你留言。”

“世勋，你在吗？我托朋友在市里档案馆找到一些东西，你必须要看看，我今天晚上就到，世勋，听到留言给我回电话。”

“世勋你接电话好不好，你知不知道那个张艺星她——”

“世勋睡着了，不要吵醒他哦。”

啪嗒，电话被挂断了，手机屏幕暗下去了，都暻秀看着外面的雪，一颗心沉到深渊。

 

 

金珉锡对着写满线索的白板一筹莫展，自从命案发生以来，他已经好几天没睡过觉了，眼底泛了青，眼球也布满红血丝，他蹙着眉喝完最后一口咖啡，拿起资料重新整理线索。

进入刑警队将近十年，各种奇奇怪怪的案子没少见，可这一宗，的确在他经验之外了。

一开始都以为是手法高明的密室杀人，可越往后调查越发现事情并没有他想象的那么简单，仅仅是那份尸检报告已经足够让他头疼。

被害人全身上下从里到外找不到半点伤痕或者病变，如果不是呼吸停止，被害人看上去就像睡着了一样，而更加匪夷所思的是被害人最后一刻的表情——没有痛苦，甚至非常……快乐？他实在找不到合适的形容词，但是见到尸体的第一眼只能想到这个形容词，像是看见了世间最美好的事物，嘴角轻轻上挑，本应死气沉沉的双眼却有一片暖意。不是xd致死，也不是俗称的马上风导致心梗死，就是那样停止了呼吸停止了心跳。

这样的结论肯定是无法说服被害人家属的——连他自己都说服不了，法医在做二次尸检，他熬了几个大夜就是希望能找出一星半点被忽略的线索。金珉锡翻开编辑的口供，那人只说在电话里听被害人提起过有追求的对象，却从未见过面，至于被害人曾经发布在INS的照片已经找不到了，技术部门的同事还在试着恢复。

案发后，被害人的亲属当天就赶来，被害人那个相貌严肃的表弟突然问了他一句话：“金队长，您相不相信这个世界上有回来索命的鬼？”

他哂笑一声，再怎么样也是堂堂正正被现代文明熏陶长大，这种玩意儿太迷信了。

小个子的男人深深看他一眼，嘴里蹦出俩字：“我信。”

命案现场虽然诡异，可如果往鬼怪身上扯——那就真的太扯了。

“头儿！头儿！找到了找到了！”手下捏着几张纸急匆匆向他跑来，“找到相片上的人了！”

下属说的相片是被害人临死前一直捏在手里的，相片正面是被害人与另一个陌生人，背面写着：XX年于XX学校五十周年校庆。

金珉锡来了神，那张相片是唯一线索了，“人在哪里？赶紧联系他！”

“他……他……”

“他怎么了你倒是说啊！”

“他六年前跳楼自杀了……”

递来面前的旧报纸赫然印着一排黑体字——本市今早发生一起自杀事件，死者从26层的天台一跃而下，自杀动机尚不明确，有待调查。

一滴冷汗跌落在报纸上，恰好洇湿血肉模糊的现场照片。

 

六年前。

张艺兴跟在母亲身后晃晃悠悠走出那扇厚实的铁门，他脑袋低垂着，像个犯人，走了没多远，他又回头看了眼出来的地方，拉了电网的高墙，刷了惨白颜色的三层小楼，那就是他住了将近一年的地方，被当做神经病关了一年的地方。

当年那件事被揭穿后，家里很是闹了一阵子，张艺兴想逃去外地却被父亲关在家里，小时候将他扛在肩上给他当飞机的人不停咒骂自己怎么生出这么一个混账玩意儿，咒骂外面的花花世界让他的儿子染上这种丢人现眼的病，母亲整日以泪洗面，面对他的苦苦哀求只有逃避，有时候吵起来也会尖叫着骂他，说没有他这个儿子，说他把脸都丢尽了，质问他为什么还不去死。

张艺兴终日被关在那间小屋，越来越绝望，本苍白瘦削的人更是瘦的只剩一把骨头。他每天扒着窗户往外看，看叽叽喳喳的小孩子，看奔来跑去的猫猫狗狗。他家临街，每天也能看见不少学生，大部分是他母校的学生，穿着他再熟悉不过的制服，三五成群从他窗户下走过。他总是在想，这些人里有没有那个高大清瘦的学弟，笑起来的时候能看见尖尖虎牙。

直到那天，他不经意的瞅了外面一眼，一张熟悉的侧脸出现了，手里的杯子瞬间摔个粉碎，他疯了一般砸着门恳求父亲母亲放他出去，他就看一眼，一眼就好，但是没有任何人回答。张艺兴焦急的在房间里转圈圈，他试过凿开门锁，可是父亲加了不止这一把锁，眼看那个身影快离开他的视线，他闭了闭眼睛，抡起椅子砸向窗户，看都不看就从三楼跳了下去。

后来，后来别说人没见着，自己还进了精神病院，一年的时间，他不肯妥协的性子让他受了不少罪。直到某天在电视上看见E大的采访，他的学弟似乎没变，笑起来仍是眉眼弯弯的样子，又似乎长大了一些，谈吐间更为成熟。张艺兴突然冷静下来，他开始配合所谓的治疗，吞下那些五颜六色的药片，他想，他一定要出去，他要告诉吴世勋他没有恶意，不过是喜欢你而已。

现在，他终于熬过来了。

回到家并没有看见父亲的身影，母亲说是去照顾奶奶，张艺兴点点头，反过来安慰母亲自己病好了请他们不要再费心，年老的女人以为自己的儿子总算恢复正常，捂着嘴泣不成声。

晚饭过后，等母亲彻底睡着，张艺兴悄悄溜了出去。他走在空无一人的大街上，狠命嗅着不算新鲜的空气——对他来说，精神病院以外的任何都是新鲜的自由的。他去了以前念得高中，大门锁了，他只能站在外面远远看着，看那个阳光明媚的下午两个人一起走过的操场，回忆音乐教室那台一起弹过的钢琴，还有吴世勋那一句学长弹琴很好听。

已经买好明天一早的机票，只要过了今晚，他就是自由的，他就可以去追求他想要的一切。

“这是谁啊。”一句阴阳怪气划破寂静的黑夜。

张艺兴认得这声音，就算化成灰他都认得，他并不打算理会这些人，戴上兜帽转身就想走，可是领头那个比他快一步拦住他。

“去哪里？是去找世勋吗？”

“与你无关。”

“哦？与我无关，那这个总与你有关系吧。”那人从兜里掏出一张相片，赫然是曾经被贴在布告栏的相片。

“是你们拍的？！”垂在身侧的手骤然捏紧，骨节泛了青白色。

“我说你就别逗他了，”另一个走过来抽走相片，嘴角挂着不屑的笑，“没看他都要犯病了。”

一群人放声哄笑，张艺兴被他们围在中间，他听不到嘲笑他的声音，像灵魂被抽走一样，只傻愣愣看着相片。

“我好怕哦。”最先挑衅他的人夸张的捂着胸口，“他犯病会不会来亲我啊，噫，好恶心。”

“当然恶心啦，同性恋会传染的。”

“是啊是啊，我听说同性恋会得艾滋死掉呢。”

“哇，艾滋病，好恶心。”

“难怪世勋不理他了呢。”

张艺兴恍惚的神经终于被世勋两个字拽回来，他上前揪住那人衣领，却被对方一把甩开跌倒在地，“世勋没有不理我，他……他……”

“别做梦了！你还真以为世勋把你当朋友？他早就烦透你这块狗皮膏药！”

“你骗人！”他声嘶力竭的吼着，额角脖颈爆了青筋。

“不信你自己听。”

手机里的录音断断续续的，背景音也吵杂的很，但张艺兴还是准确捕捉到那个有点奶的声音，那声音是这样说的：“谁……张艺……好像是学长吧……别开玩笑了，说过几句话而已……什么……同性恋……好恶心……”

“听见了吗，世勋亲口说的，你，恶心。”

世勋说你恶心，恶心……

那个存在于他幻想中的世界瞬间崩塌了，散落的碎石不留情面砸在他身上，皮肉被割破了，鲜血汩汩而出，浸湿他的额发，他的衣袖，他的心脏，他抬手在胸腔里掏啊掏啊，终于掏出一团血肉模糊的东西，那东西还在跳着，他想不起来这是什么，遂低头看了看自己血淋淋的胸腔，那里面空无一物。对啊，这是他的心脏，碎成一块块的心脏。

张艺兴忘了在地上躺了多久，忘了那些人如何骂他死同性恋，更忘了踹他后腰踹的有多疼，只记得一束光刺疼了他的眼睛，他爬起来捡起照片捏在手里，晃晃悠悠跟着那光向前走着，行尸走肉一般在街上走着。

直到听见第一声鸟鸣，他抬头看了看，太阳已经将东边染上一小块珊瑚色，眼睛转了方向，面前是一栋26层高的居民楼，他垂下眼帘摊开手掌，常年学习钢琴，十个指腹被留下一层茧，摸上去并不温柔，可是那个人却说这是他努力过的证明，他当时为这句话感动的不轻，他可真傻啊。

深冬了，天台的风那么利，刀子似的割着脸颊，张艺兴丝毫不在乎，他再度看向天边，此时太阳已经跃出地平线，整个东方被染上珊瑚色，真漂亮。他从小就有个愿望——和喜欢的人去看一次日出，传说如果和喜欢的人看日出会一辈子都在一起，现在，他好像得不到那个一辈子了。

他抿着嘴角笑了，右脸颊一个浅浅的酒窝。

 

“啊啊——”

尖叫打破清晨的静谧，人们循声而来，每个人都因为眼前可怖的景象或尖叫或感到恶心，胆子大的慌忙掏出手机报警，嘴碎的便站在最外面一边议论一边探头探脑的瞧。

“真惨，脸都摔烂了吧……呀，这不就是张家的儿子吗？”

“他从精神病院出来了？”

“好像昨天就出来了。”

“哦哟，病好了没啊就放出来……”

“肯定没好，好了还能跳楼？”

“可惜了，一表人才竟然是个同性恋……”

“同性恋？”

“你不知道啊？当时闹得满城风雨，被关在家里还要跳楼去找男人混呢。”

“难怪要进精神病院。”

他们议论的那样高调，仿佛死的人与他们毫不相干，也对，本来就不认识，哪怕是泼上一盆比墨还黑的脏水也都没关系呢。

救护车和警车终于来了，确认已死亡后，白布缓缓盖在曾经鲜活的脸上。

“看什么呢，快赶不上飞机了。”身边娇滴滴的女孩子催促他。

他回过神，抱歉的笑笑，“没什么，走吧。”

“诶，那里好像有人跳楼。”

说着要赶飞机的女孩子却放缓了脚步，一旁爱凑热闹的陌生人上前来搭话，“是啊，死的好惨呢，脸都摔烂了。”

“呀，好恶心。”女孩子躲在他身后，但好奇心旺盛，仍不停伸长了脖子看。

“谁这么想不开。”

陌生人以为他同样好奇心旺盛，神秘兮兮凑过来说：“好像是个同性恋。”

“谁——”

“同性恋啊，更恶心了，”女孩子打断他的话，本是端庄的五官缩成了一团，“世勋我们快走，真是，大清早就这么不吉利。”

“哪有那么恶心啊……”

“有，会得艾滋病的，你说恶不恶心……”

他被拽走了，说话声也越来越远，到最后，飘来的只有模糊不堪的尾音，尾音见缝插针，透过白布的孔隙钻进去化作刺耳的歌声，白布下摔烂的五官中只剩嘴巴完好，完好的嘴翘起了嘴角，一个酒窝若隐若现。

 

“世勋啊，放学去买CD。”

“不去了，还要上补习班。”

“你啊，都快变成学习傻瓜了。”

他并不在意同学的吐槽，笑了笑继续咬着指甲思考解题方法。

“哎，上回来找你的人是谁啊？”

“上回？哦，学校的校友，叫……张艺兴吧。”

“他是不是喜欢你？天天都来找你。”同学笑嘻嘻凑过来。

“别开玩笑了，都是男人，男人。”

“男人也有谈恋爱的，好像是同性恋？”

“同性恋——啊啊！这什么玩意儿！快拿走！”他从座位上蹦起来，乱窜着躲开另一个同学拿来逗他的小虫子。

“毛毛虫，这你都害怕。”

他从小就不喜欢这种一拱一拱的肉虫，看见都会生理性反胃，“恶心死了，快拿走！”

“好好，我拿走吓别人。”

几个男生瞬间哄笑，他自己也不好意思的笑起来，玩笑声混入其他的打闹声音中，竟辨不出哪个是真的玩笑，而哪个又是存了恶意的玩笑，因为它们长得一模一样。

 

你看，这个世界上有温柔的人，有高傲的人，有下贱的人，还有卑微活着的人，秉持存在即合理的原理，他们渗透进你的世界并非巧合，或许你现在发现不了，但总有一天你会知道，他们构成了你生命中每一道选择题，每一个必不可少的环节，如果想避开这些不安定因素，那只有一个办法——千万不要和陌生人说话。

但实际上你躲不开，因为一切都是你选择的，你要为你的选择付出代价。


End file.
